Current steering digital-to-analog converters (“DACs”) have parasitic capacitances at output cascodes that are maintained in a charged state by the use of a “bleed” current. Conventionally, this bleed current is a fixed scaled version of an output full scale current.
It would be desirable and useful to control bleed current independently of the full scale current to enhance system power usage, enhance performance, and/or reduce die area usage.